The invention concerns a substance kneader, specifically for cellulose fiber suspensions. Such a kneader is known from Paper Technology, July, 1973, pages 196 through 202, respectively, T 136 through T 142.
Such machines process fiber materials at consistencies between generally 26 to 35% and at an elevated temperature generated by a steam supply. A worm conveyor is provided, which feeds the substance to the kneader, and a compression worm immediately precedes the kneading elements of the rotor. Concerned here are machines having a housing which on one end features an inlet, and on the opposite end features an outlet.
When treating the substance, generally referred to as fiber suspension, rather high pressures are required so that relatively high axial forces occur on the rotor and, thus, on their bearings. Of course, the treatment must be such that all fiber ingredients will be affected at maximum uniformity. Also required is an appropriately long treatment time, which amounts to approximately 20 s.
With machines of prior design, the treatment time for the individual fibers of a charge was essentially the same. At very high throughputs, however, appreciable difficulties arose in the design of the machine.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a kneader which enables high amounts of throughput also at very high treatment pressures.